Yours Forever
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mana receives a letter from her boyfriend and the two ends up spending the day together.


**Di.M.H: "Here's a sweet little story, hope you enjoy. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Yours Forever**_

#

Mana skipped into the school as usual as she hummed with Kisara walking beside her. It wasn't unusual for Mana to be so cheery. Kisara couldn't help but smile at her best friend as they entered the school. Mana skipped to her locker and opened it to find a letter and a flower which was her favorite inside of the locker.

"What's this," she asked.

Kisara looked to see the letter in her hand. Mana opened the letter to see if there was a name. Kisara leaned over her shoulder to read it.

_Your smile always brightens up my world; your beautiful voice is music to my ears. I love you always._

"There's no name," said Mana as she held it up to the light.

"Maybe there's a name on the card," said Kisara holding up the card that was tied to the flower.

Mana took the flower to examine the card but there was no name from the sender just hers. She groaned as she pouted making Kisara laugh.

"Hey girls," said a voice.

They turned to see Anzu and Mino walking toward them. Mana smiled and waved to them. The girls walked over to them.

"What's up," Mino asked.

"This," said Mana holding up the letter, "I found this in my locker but there's no name."

"Let me see," said Anzu holding out her hand.

Mana handed her the letter. Anzu read it and smiled. She knew who this was from. She giggled as she read the letter.

"What's so funny," Kisara asked.

"The fact that he wrote something like this," said Anzu, "I recognize the handwriting; it's Atem's."

Mana's face turned red. Atem was Mana's boyfriend for about three years now. Anzu had grown up with Atem; they were like siblings, so she knew his handwriting. Mana heard footsteps walking toward them. Mana looked to see the Muto brothers walking toward them as they were chatting. Atem said something making Yugi laugh while he smirked at his brother.

"Hey boys," Anzu called.

"Oh hey girls," Yugi called when he saw them.

Atem waved to them. Mana smiled at her boyfriend as she held the flower in her hand. He can be so sweet when he wanted to be. They walked into the building and Anzu shivered the letter in Atem's face while giving him a smirk with a 'you're busted' look.

"Who knew that you could be so romantic," she teased.

"So what," said Atem, "I can't do something for my girlfriend?"

"Oh, so you aren't going to deny it?"

"What's the point since we're dating and you know my handwriting."

Yugi took the letter and read it before he doubled over laughing. Atem glared at his brother as he laughed. Yugi covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at his brother's face. Mana skipped over to him after snatching the letter from Yugi and kissed his lips. Atem returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think its sweet Temmy," she said, "You're the best."

"I'm glad you love it."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh watching his brother acting like a hopeless romantic. Atem glared at him again until Mana kissed him again. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before they walked down the hall heading to class. She smiled as they walked to class. Atem was the best boyfriend and would do anything for her which of course made her feel so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. They walked into the room and went to their desks.

Atem kissed her as she sat down before he went to his seat by his brother. Mana smiled at him as she watched him sat down. The teacher walked into the room just as the bell rang. Mana turned to the front as the teacher called for the class to look at him. He nodded before he picked up where they left off last when the bell rang yesterday.

#

Mana was relieved that it was lunch now. She stretched her arms over her head as Kisara walked to her desk.

"Finally, lunch," she said.

"You know that you're so childish," said Kisara.

"Am not," Mana whined as she pouted.

"You just proved my point."

"Very funny,"

Anzu and Mino were laughing at their exchange while Yugi and Jonouchi were sneering as the others were hiding their laughter with their backs to them. Atem chuckled as he walked toward them. He leaned forward and captured her lips finding them to be very inviting. Mana moaned as she returned the kiss while the others were laughing even harder.

"You're adorable love," he whispered in her ear making a shiver run down her spine.

She blushed making her looking even cuter in his opinion. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he kissed her tempo.

"Atem you dog, layin' on the old Muto charm," said Jonouchi.

'What do you mean by that Jonouchi," Yugi asked.

"Oh nothin' bud."

"Rrrright,"

The others laughed.

"Shall we head to the roof," Bakura asked.

"Right," said Otogi, "come on gang."

Atem watched as his friends headed for the roof. Yugi had noticed that he wasn't moving and turned looking at him confused.

"Are you coming Atem," Yugi asked.

"I'm good here Yugi," Atem replied, "go ahead without me."

Yugi gave his brother a smile knowing that he wanted to be with Mana. He nodded before running off to catch up with the others. Atem chuckled before turning to Mana.

"You could've gone with them," said Kisara.

"I feel like joining you two today," he replied before kissing Mana's forehead.

"I don't mind," said Mana.

"Of course you don't," said Kisara rolling her eyes, "you get your boyfriend."

"Jealous," Mana teased.

"No,"

Atem chuckled at their exchange before they walked off heading to the tree where the two girls would sit for lunch. Atem sat down beside Mana wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They ate their lunch in silence as the wind blew lightly through their hair. Mana had finished her lunch and leaned against Atem which he didn't mind.

Atem smiled and kissed her cheek. Mana looked at him smiling before they kissed. Kisara rolled her eyes as she took out a book that she was reading and continued to read while the couple were making out beside her. They pulled away for air before going back for another kiss. Atem's hands started to roam over her body. Mana moaned as he cupped her chest and sidle his hands down to her hips. Mana placed her hands onto his chest and moved them down feeling the muscles through his shirt. Kisara cleared her throat.

They pulled away to look at her. She pointed toward the school. Atem turned around to see a teacher standing there shaking his head.

"This is a school, not a bedroom," he said.

"Sorry sir," Atem replied.

'Don't let me catch you two doing it again."

They watched him walk away. Kisara shook her head at them. She knew that that teacher wouldn't get them in trouble since Atem was very respected by the staff and rarely caused trouble. Atem looked at the time to see that lunch was almost over.

"We should get to class," he said picking up his and Mana's bentos with one hand while helping her up to her feet with the other.

Kisara grabbed hers before Atem helped her up to her feet as well being the gentleman that he was. Mana smiled at him before they walked toward the school. Atem opened the door for them. Kisara thanked him as she walked through while Mana kissed him in thanks. They walked inside and headed to class.

Yugi and the others were already there chatting when they entered the room. Yugi looked up and waved to them. Atem kissed Mana before walking toward his friends and brother. He and the other boys high fived in greeting while Anzu elbowed his arm making him chuckle.

"So how was lunch," Anzu asked.

"It was good," Atem replied.

"Did you get anything sweet" Honda asked.

"Pervert," Anzu growled before kneeing him in the small of his back.

"OW! Hey what was that for?!"

"You know why,"

"I'm not telling you that," Atem said rolling his eyes at them.

"That's a yes," said Jonouchi.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Anzu groaned putting her hand to her forehead while Mino giggled.

"Hey guys come on, leave him alone," said Yugi.

"Relax, Yug, we're just messing with 'im."

"Yeah and implying something disgusting," Anzu remarked under her breath.

Atem rolled his eyes at his friends while smirking. They always gave him a hard time about his relationship with Mana but it was only to tease him. The bell rang and they sat down as the teacher came into the room telling the class to take their seats.

#

Mana was at her locker after school to exchange her shoes. She pulled her shoes out from her locker bent over to put them on when she heard footsteps behind her. She thought that it was Kisara coming to exchange hers. She finished changing her shoes and stood up only to feel arms wrap around her waist from behind and felt a chin resting on her shoulder. She smiled but didn't turn around. She touched the hands on her stomach.

She felt his lips on her cheek. She turned around to see Atem standing there. She placed her hands onto his shoulders as they kissed.

"I thought that you had a meeting with student council," she asked.

"Not today," he replied, "I was hoping to walk you home today."

"I would love that,"

"Good, let's go."

They kissed before heading to the entrance. Yugi and Anzu were walking to the gate when they noticed the couple walking away.

"You know," said Anzu, "I've never seen Atem that happy in years."

"Yeah, you're right," said Yugi, "I've never seen my brother this happy in forever."

"I'm glad that he is,"

"Me too, shall we go?"

"Sure let's go."

#

Mana and Atem were walking down the sidewalk heading to Mana's apartment. They turned the corner to the complex. Mana pulled out her keys to unlock the security door that led into the building. Atem stood there watching as she unlocked the door before turning to him and kissed him which he returned.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said.

"Any time love," he replied.

"You want to come in?"

"Would your brother be okay with that?"

"He's not home yet and besides he trusts you."

"I suppose that I could."

"Good, because I want you all to myself right now."

He chuckled before they entered the building and climbed up the stairs to the fourth floor. They walked down the hall to the apartment that was the third door down from the stairs. Mana unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"Do you want something to drink," she asked, "I can make some tea."

"Tea sounds lovely."

She nodded before walking into the kitchen after removing her shoes. Atem took off his and went into the living room. He sat down onto the couch and pulled out his phone to text his brother telling him that he was going to hang out at her apartment for a while. He placed it back into his pocket and leaned back into the couch.

"Oh shoot," he heard her say.

"Is something wrong love?"

"I guess we don't have tea, would soda be fine with you?"

"Yes that's fine."

He looked as she entered the living room with two sodas. He smiled as she handed him one. He thanked her and took it; their fingers brushed as he did. They could feel a spark shoot up their arms but they weren't embarrassed since it was normal and it was expected; for them every touch, kiss, embrace and words that they shared was like the first time. She sat down beside him on the couch. She set her can down onto the table in front of them.

"You feel like watching a movie," she asked.

"Sure,"

She nodded and pulled up a streaming service on the TV. They decided on a movie that they both hadn't seen yet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him. They watched as the movie played. He could feel her arms wrap around his torso. He looked down at her and smiled before kissing her forehead. She looked up at him smiling.

They kissed before turning back to the screen. Mana glanced at him watching as the light of the TV was reflecting in his violet eyes. She could watch him forever if she could. She placed her head onto his chest as she looked at the screen. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. She felt his thumb rub a circular motion on her shoulder.

She loved it when he did this. She opened her eyes and looked at the screen as an action scene came on the screen. They heard the sound of the door knob turning. They looked to see Mahad entering the apartment. He took off his shoes before he looked up to see them curled up on the couch watching TV. He smiled at them not at all surprised that Atem was there.

"Hello you two," he said, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Maybe," Mana replied sticking her tongue out at him.

Mahad chuckled at his little sister. Atem chuckled finding it cute. He greeted Mahad who greeted him in return. He walked into his room leaving the couple alone. They looked at each other and smiled before they kissed. The movie had ended that this point but neither of them wanted to call it a night just yet.

"Well, what do you want now," he asked.

"Well…"

She kissed his lips before she started kissing down his neck. He let a groan escape him as she nipped on his skin. He could feel a shiver run down his spine. She stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up to his feet.

"We can take it to my room," she said in that tone that always made him weak.

He chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him. It was easy for her to get him to do what she wanted.

"Alright love."

She cheered happily making him chuckle. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the room. She opened the door and pulled him inside before pushing him onto the bed. She sat down onto his lap. He placed his hands onto her hips as she kissed his lips. He returned the kiss as his fingers were playing with the edge of her skirt.

"I love you Mana,"

"I love you too Atem,"


End file.
